


Omniscient

by WhiteKitty44



Series: Characters see the future [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But it's not a show it's a game, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Minor spoiler's for other routes, Multi, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, Verdant Wind spoliors, Watching the Show, characters watching their future, second chapter up, watching the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteKitty44/pseuds/WhiteKitty44
Summary: Basically, a "Character's see their future"Eyes snapping open he finds himself in a large room filled with cushioned seats. All the chairs faced a very large rectangular shaped black box. On high alert he studies the unconscious bodies around him, noting his father seated next to a man with viridian hair.A majority of the people that were in the room seemed to be around the same age as himself. Byleth wondered how he and so many people got here.Why were they here?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Characters see the future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

Byleth was sharping his sword. Tomorrow his father & the mercs had decided to leave Remire Village, so he wanted his blade to be at its sharpest. Never know what one could encounter on the narrow paths in the forest.

Byleth enjoyed doing repetitive tasks. They were simple and allowed him to pounder about many things, something about having a routine felt relaxing.

It made him feel warm.

Hearing a snap from behind him, causing him to snap up his sword tightly.

Before him, stood a large shadowy creature. He couldn’t make out a face, only a vague body shape. Given no time to react as the creature rushes at him engulfing him in darkness.

“Ugh”

Eyes snapping open he finds himself in a large room filled with cushioned seats. All the chairs faced a very large rectangular shaped black box. On high alert he studies the unconscious bodies around him, noting his father seated next to a man with viridian hair.

A majority of the people that were in the room seemed to be around the same age as himself. Byleth wondered how he and so many people got here.

He was stuck to the chair. He could shift and rearrange his body, but it seemed to know if he had the intent to leave the seat and would freeze him if he tried getting off the seat.

No one here was hurt just unconscious. Looking to his sides there were two young men either in their late teens or early twenties if he had to guess. The one on his right had chocolate brown hair and tanned skin. The one on his left had blond straight hair and pale skin.

He couldn’t leave, and he’d rather not shout to get his father’s attention.

Great.

Left with no other option, Byleth opted to simply sit and wait for everyone else to awaken.

He doesn’t wait long as he hears soft groans start to fill the empty silence. He simply listens to the sounds of confusion as people discover they can’t leave their seats, and the more logical ones noticing the strange new place they were in.

Panicked noises and loud complaints started to rise in the once silent room and Byleth almost wishes everyone stayed asleep.

**“Oh, Hush now. You are not children! Well… Most of you at least”**

A disembodied voice boomed. Effectively silencing everybody in the room.

The large screen flickered, and the image of a red-haired woman appeared on the screen. Golden eyes shone with amusement.

**“Hello. Welcome to my cinema, not that you would know what that word means. But basically, the is a room under my domain and I control what happens in here.”**

A woman with light green hair straightens up in her seat. “Why have you brought us here?” Her voice please and gentle.

**“I’m here to show you your future of course. It benefits both of us, so I thought why not?”**

“How exactly does it benefit you?” Jeralt asks in a grumpy tone. His facial expression showing clear disbelief to the situation.

**“It benefits me because it gives me and my watchers entertainment. How this benefits you… Well, you‘ll see.”**

“But how do we know that you’re telling the truth? You haven’t exactly proved anything.” The boy or man? Next to him speaks up bright green eyes glinted with curiosity a hint of weariness.

 **“Very well then. They say that the best proof is to see it with one’s own eyes so…”** The woman in the screen snaps her fingers and the roof & walls of the building seems to disappear yet the floor, where are the seats are and the screen stay in place.

Without the walls blocking the view of the outside noises of amazement and fear are made when people see where they were at.

It was like they were floating in the night sky. Enveloped by pitch-black darkness with only stars surrounding them.

**“Like I said. This world is my domain. I can control what you see, what you hear, but really there’s nothing here but void unless I decide to fill it with something. You can think of it as a place between worlds. A little pocket of my own.”**

**“And without further interruptions. Enjoy your future unraveling before you.**


	2. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of you guys wanted Verdant Wind, so that's the route that we're going with. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. I tired to edit it but I'm not that good at editing sooo, ha.

**The scene begins with the barren ground, flowers scattered around. Rain thundered down making the ground muddy. Then a metal boot steps on the flower and puddle sending water everywhere. More boots followed after the first and the screen pans out to capture the whole army.**

“Huh? A war? Didn’t the last that big took place ages ago?” A bubbly girl with orange hair in pigtails speaks up.

“Ages ago? Perfect timeline Annette, but you are correct. The last war that was this big was the one where the Goddess Seiros fought with Nemesis.” A blonde girl with braided hair responds.

**Soldiers run across the barren battlefield mud and dirt flying up into the air as warriors met in battle. The Pegasus knights charge swooping in overhead. An army clashes with their enemy side which consisted of men wear beastly armour. Bandits.**

“This could be the War of Heroes” The boy to his right mutters.

“The war of heroes?” Byleth didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to know this boy.

The boy glances at Byleth in surprise, “You don’t know about the war of heroes?” He then smiles gesturing towards the screen. “I think that you’ll be able to learn about it first hand”.

**A mounted knight looked above, “Huh?”**

**A flaming sword falls from the sky and lands in the centre of the battlefield. an explosion ripples from the sword wiping out the surround soldiers. A man bulky man with white hair, large scars decorated his body lands on the ground in the centre of the chaos.**

“Nemesis” The mint haired woman seethes. Once calm eyes held thinly concealed rage. Most others didn’t notice her growl, Byleth could only hear her because of his enhanced hearing.

**The soldiers charge as he lifts his weapon. A lady in white, with mint green hair, stands waiting to meet him. A soldier jumps in front to protect her from Nemesis's attack but is struck down quickly.**

“What? Is this not the War of Heroes? Lady Rhea, how are you there?” A tanned blonde woman asks the mint haired lady.

Rhea pauses. She looks unsure about how to answer. But judging how the scene is showing, she knows her secrets will not remain secrets for long.

“I’m… sure the vision will show us” She finally utters after a pause.

Byleth can see the green-eyed boy’s lip raise into a small smirk. He looks excited at the prospect of the woman’s secrets being revealed.

**The soldier mutters in despair before falling “Lady Seiros!”**

“Rhea, you want to explain?” Byleth’s father expression is ice cold. Byleth has only ever seen his father use this look on enemies. Rhea or Seiros must be bad news.

“It’s Lady Rhea! And she doesn’t have to explain anything to you!”

 **“Don’t explain anything. It’s going to spoil the rest of the story. You may discuss what you see, but most things will be explained and it ruins the entertainment. An alarm will sound out when you ask a question that will be answered in these visions as a warning**.” The woman's voice boomed in the large room but she was nowhere to be seen.

“As you can see, even if I wanted to explain, I can’t. My secrets will be unravelled here whether I like it or not” Rhea sighs. The man next to Jeralt looks at her with concern.

“But if that’s Lady Seiros, wouldn’t the white-haired man be Nemesis?” A girl with lilac eyes says. She looks to be in deep thought.

“Wow! Is lady Rhea really Seiros?!”

The students chatter with each other; he assumes they are students as even though they look personalized it looks like a wide majority of people in the room are wearing a uniform. 

**The woman in white; Seiros (or Rhea?) faces the white-haired, Nemesis. His eyes narrow and he swings his sword it breaks into smaller piece and swung like a whip; it glows red as it slices through surrounding soldiers. Seiros draws her weapon charges at the man.**

“That must be the Sword of Creator, a relic that can only be wielded by someone with the crest of flames” A boy with orange hair muttered.

**They battle until Seiros gains the upper hand by disarming him by pulling his sword out of hand with her sword, and then punches and kicks him down. Pinning him down, Seiros then puts a knife to Nemesis’s throat.**

“Was that sword customised to counter Nemesis’s sword?” Byleth asks turning to the mint haired woman.

Rhea’s eyes widen ever so slightly at the sight of him, “Y-yes. It was”

From the corner of his eye, he sees a man with long dark brown hair stares at him with shocked eyes.

**Her voice shook with rage, “Tell me, Nemesis, do you recall the Red Canyon?”**

“Red Canyon?” A few confused mutters could be heard throughout the crowd.

The blond boy next to him asks confused. “Isn’t the Red Canyon the scared land of the Church? Is this going to show us why?”

**Nemesis’s eyes widen in recognition.**

**She starts stabbing him repeatedly.**

**“You'll die for that! Die, die! You took...everything... that I loved!” Seiros thundered. Her sanity visibly straining.**

Byleth can see the visible surprise and shock and most of the people’s faces at Seiros decrease in sanity as anger seems to consume her in the scene. He wonders how the woman is usually like for everyone to be shocked by the scene. 

**She stabs him a final time as she says it. The remaining members of Seiros's army cheers as she lifts Nemesis's weapon and embraces it, putting blood on her face.**

**Hugging the weapon brokenly she whispers “He's gone now, Mother...”**

“That weapon… It looks like a spinal cord’ Byleth can’t help but say. He can see Rhea’s eyes lowering, as people who heard him and came to a realisation.

“It’d be revealed, I think” Rhea responds to his statement.

But those words sealed the thoughts that most had reached.

**Dawn comes as the sun rises and the scene ends with Seiros looking towards the sky.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hyped about this, so chapters will be coming out much faster than my other fics.


	3. The girl on the Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!! It took me so long to write it. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix it right up.

“What was that in the end?”

“Why did she hug the sword and call it mother?”

“That guy in the back said it looked like a spine… you think it really was?”

The people in the room were trying to process what they had just seen.

“So that was the War of Heroes?” Byleth asked, his eyes meeting Rhea’s. She nods back. “Yes. That is when I led my army to end Nemesis’s reign.”

“Now that we have a bit of breathing time, shouldn’t we introduce ourselves?” the boy with brown and green eyes spoke up from Byleth’s right.

Just as others made the effort to reply back the voice boomed once again.

** Unnecessary. You will all be introduced in due time. The next scene will begin now. The future is officially what you will be seeing now, or rather what could have been. **

** 1 **

** 2 **

** 3 **

**Sat upon a stone throne was what seemed to be a young girl, with viridian hair.**

Rhea had been unable to hide the gasp that escaped her lips.

Others turned to her in confusion towards her reaction. “Lady Rhea?” the tanned blonde woman from before spoke, her tone concerned for her leader.

“It’s fine. Catherine. I have a feeling this is that what I know about her will ring the alarm if I speak.” Rhea replies back, placing a hand on her chest as if trying to calm her fast beating heart.

**“I wonder how you got in here… It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed. Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you.” She spoke with a condescending tone.**

“She doesn’t have to speak in such a tone” The blond on Byleth’s right speaks, annoyance sparked in his tone. He seemed to be annoyed for Byleth.

Byleth didn’t know how to feel about that.

Rhea looked angry. Byleth wondered why.

**Byleth is seen walking towards her and stops before the throne to allow her to get a good look at him.**

**The girl seems to study him with her eyes. “Hmm... I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you, anyway?”**

“You mean she’s never seen a human? A boy with his hair in a bun scoffed.

**Byleth answered with a blank stare, “I'm a mortal.”**

“Of course, you would answer like that” his father speaks resigned.

**The girl tilted her head. “I see. Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on.” She gestured with her hand.**

**“Byleth”**

Both boys on his side turned to him. “So, your name is Byleth?” the one on the right asked.

Byleth nodded. “Yes”.

**The girl’s eyes widen in amazement. “Huh. I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names. You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?”**

“Is… she not human” A girl with red markings on her face asked.

“Probably not. See her ears? Their quite sharp looking” A boy with dark green hair answered her.

**“I’ve been told that I was born on the Guardian Moon, the 31 st” Byleth answered back.**

“You’ve been told?” Boy on right asks.

“Well. It’s not like I’ve witness my own birth, and my father has terrible memory when it comes to these things.” Byleth response causes people’s eyes to shift over to Jeralt causing the man to growl at them.

“What are you looking at?” the sharpness in his tone was enough to cause most people to look away.

**Her eyes widen “wonders never cease! It seems we share our day of birth. How strange! Hmm. It all feels so...familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap... It is almost...time to...begin...”**

**The girl’s voice fades, and she leans into the stone throne, drifting slowly into sleep.**

“Wonder who she is” Is a thought echoed by many.

**Jeralt voiced pierced through the sudden darkness. “Hey. Time to wake up.”**

The man on Jeralt’s other side brightens up.

**Byleth is seen waking up from his spot against the table. Tired eyes stare at his father in confusion.**

“You know it isn’t healthy to sleep against the table?” A girl behind him spoke up. Long blonde hair hung over her shoulder. Her voice gentle and filled with warmth,

“I’ll keep that in mind” Byleth couldn’t help but answer her.

He didn’t know why.

**Jeralt looked concerned. “Were you having that dream again?” He asked gently.**

**Byleth hesitated before answering, unsure of what to tell his father. “I was dreaming about a war…”**

“Wait. So, you just randomly dream about the War of Heroes?” A girl with pink hair exclaimed in shock.

“Hilda!” The girl pouts at being reprimanded by her companion in glasses.

**Jeralt concerned lessen but it didn’t fully fade away, he just seemed resigned to his son’s strangeness. “Massive armies clashing on a vast field, right? There hasn’t been a battle like that in over three centuries…” He replied.**

The brown-haired boy furrowed his brows in thought. “You dream about this often?” In which Byleth promptly replied, “I do.”

**Jeralt shook his head and sighs. “In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed.”**

**Byleth nods.**

“You don’t speak much, do you?” The orange haired boy from earlier perks up, brown eyes glinted with curiosity with hidden weariness.

Byleth didn’t respond. This action felt natural for some strange reason.

**Jeralt rests his hand on his temple, letting out a sigh. “OK, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It’s far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn.”**

**Byleth nods his head. “Of course.”**

**Jeralt looks up as both can hear the commotion outside. “Hm? Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside.”**

“Hang on. Those voices sound familiar.” A light blue haired teen speaks perhaps a bit too loudly.

**A knock on the door captures the two’s attention.**

**A Mercenary barges in, out of breath panting. “Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed!”**

**Jeralt looks done. “What's happened?”**

“Why does he always look so done with the world?”

**The scene fades to exterior where Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude are waiting.**

“Why are they there?”

“Stop interrupting!”

“But why are, Dimitri, Claude and Edelgard there? Dimitri without Dedue and Edelgard without Hubert is so weird!”

“Annette! Shush!”

**“Please forgive our intrusion, we wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire.” Dimitri says shaking his head looking apologetic.**

**Jeralt steps forward positioning himself next to Byleth but slightly covering him as if to hide him. “What do a bunch of kids like you want to do at this hour?” he asked in a confused tone.**

“Aw. Is Captain Jeralt getting soft” A man with deep blue hair teases his father.

“Rodrigue” Jeralt growls in a low voice. “Don’t think I forgot how you acted when you were a student”.

**Dimitri grimaces slightly, “We’re being pursued by bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support.”**

**Jeralt scoffs in disbelief. “Bandits? Here?”**

**Edelgard is quick to follow up in an urgent tone, “It’s true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp.”**

**Claude nods in agreement, “We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives, not to mention our gold.”**

“Jeralt. You look like you don’t believe our students in need of help.” Seteth comments, taking in the former Knight of Serios expression.

“Ignore him. Jeralt has always looked like that. He’ll no doubt help the kids in the end.” The brown-haired knight says joyfully.

**A mercenary ran up to the group out of breath. “Bandits! Spotted just outside the village! Damn… there’s a lot of them ”**

**Jeralt’s sighs, but nods in agreement. “I guess they followed you all the way here. We can’t abandon this village now.”**

“I told you so” The same Knight says smugly.

Jeralt sighs. He was doing that a lot lately. “Alois… Please.”

**Turning back to face Byleth with a concerned frown upon his lips. “Come on, let’s move then. Hope you’re ready”.**

**Byleth nods his head at his father.**

**Jeralt nods at the Mercenary and gestures him to lead the way.**

**\--**

**Stopping at the edge of the forest the group can make out the shapes of the bandits hidden in the bushes. Jeralt takes the lead. “Let’s take care of those thieves before they overrun the village. Take down the enemies in front first. That should take the wind out of their sails.”**

“Taking charge like always, Captain”

**Claude gives Byleth one of his signature smiles, the type that didn’t reach his eyes, but the gratitude in his tone was real, and that was enough for now.**

Byleth couldn’t comprehend why but he felt… sadden by the fact the boy had showed him such an empty smile.

**“It’s because of you guys that I’m not dead right now. Thanks for that!” He says cheerily notching another arrow .**

**“I didn’t expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village. The Gods of fortune must be smiling on me!”**

“You’re awfully calm about this, Claude.” The pink haired girl, Hilda commented, staring at her house leader with knowing look.

“You know me Hilds. I’m always calm and collected” Claude replies offhandedly.

**Byleth after making sure Claude wasn’t overwhelmed told Claude to go cover Edelgard some place high like in a tree or on top of a large rock, while he would he go to help Dimitri.**

**After hearing Claude agree, Byleth runs off to aid Dimitri, brings his sword up to swipe away an arrow heading straight towards him.**

“Whoa! Did he just swipe an arrow away with his sword?” The blue haired boy from earlier exclaimed. His body bouncing in excitement.

“We should spar later” The boy with the bun directs his statement at him.

Byleth nodded in reply.

**Dimitri nods his head in gratitude, finishing off the bandit he was fighting by deflecting the bandit’s sword, knocking the sword out of the bandit’s hands, and killing him with a quick stab into the chest with his lance.**

**“Thank you, we are in your debt. It wouldn’t do for us to fall in a place like this”**

**Edelgard enters from Byleth’s left. “You have a strange aura about you… You say you’re a mercenary, so show me what you can do.”**

“Edie. You should try to sound a bit more grateful that such a handsome was willing to save you!” A pretty brunette whispers teasingly towards Edelgard. Placing her hands upon the girl’s shoulders.

The teasing doesn’t phase Edelgard, she simply brushes the other girl’s hand off and continued to watch the vision.

**Byleth nods his towards her to acknowledge that he heard her.**

**Turning aware from her, he spots Kostas standing on a healing tile. Seeing that his father is closer he gestures to Jeralt that he’ll take the bandits near Kostas and that Jeralt should engage with the man himself.**

A few eyebrows are raised seeing the son take control of the battle. But they chose not to comment on it.

“Your child doesn’t even have to say anything. He just has to gesture something, and you’ll understand him, huh? You must have a good relationship” Rodrigues says subtlety looking in his own son’s direction.

**Kostas is visibly shaken, sweating profusely. “Damn. Why are there mercenaries in the village? Guess we'll have to deal with them too.”**

“Ha! Like a bunch of low-life bandits could harm Captain Jeralt” A girl with orange eyes and hair proclaimed loudly.

Byleth noted that his father recognised the girl.

**Jeralt led his horse to charge towards Kostas. Jumping off to cross swords with the bandit.**

**Kostas is shocked by Jeralt’s sudden appearance, barely having enough time to block the sword aiming towards his face. “What the?! Aren't you Jeralt the Blade Breaker? What's a renowned mercenary like you doing here?” He gasped in fear.**

Byleth could hear the sounds of amazement people made when some finally realised that Jeralt was the same Jeralt known as a legend.

He didn’t understand how they didn’t put the piece together earlier, but he guessed that some people were just slower than others.

**Jeralt felt really done with all this bullshit. “I'm the one who should be complaining. I'm caught up in the mess you started!”**

**Feeling fed up, Jeralt reflected Kostas attempt to stab in the chest, swinging his sword in a short arch, slicing through skin. Not deep enough to kill, just a flesh wound, but it was enough to distract the man, dropping the sword to swing a left hook straight into Kostas’s jaw, making a satisfying crunch sound.**

“That’s going to leave a mark” Winces someone that Byleth couldn’t see, but many around him echoed their sentiment.

**Kostas lies on the ground knocked out for a bit before his eyes shoot widen open. Jumping up on to his feet and charges straight towards Edelgard axe in hand screaming “You’ll die!”**

Byleth couldn’t help but feel a little of respect for the guy being able to take one of his father’s punches but recover in such little time.

**Before his axe could make contact with Edelgard’s dagger, she is pushed to the side by Byleth.**

**The scene freezes and goes into inverted colours as Byleth is about to be hit with Kostas’s axe. The scene shatters apart and Byleth is shown standing in a black void. Byleth opens his eyes and looks around in confusion.**

Noises of confusion and shock erupt from all sides.

“What’s going on?!”

“Saved Edie!”

“Why is he in a void?!”

“Kid!”

“Quiet!” It’s Rhea who booms loudly. Everyone unconsciously hushed.

“Let us see what happens next” she finished. 

**The girl from before looks at him, her eyes narrowed, and her lips shaped into a scowl. “Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?! It’s like you’re trying to get me killed, you fool!” she all but growls at him.**

“How does Byleth getting killed, equal to her being killed?” Claude wonders, a question echoed by many.

**Byleth turns to sees her sat upon the throne.**

**Calming down after venting, her features fade back into an almost lazy expression. “Well, it’s fine. After all, if you don’t know the value of your own life, you’re not going to protect it very well, are you? Course not.” She stands up. “Well then, I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on, right? You can call me Sothis…but I’m also known as “The Beginning”.**

“The Goddess?!” A girl with light blue hair shouted before burrowing herself into the see upon discover many eyes on her.

“Rhea! Why would Byleth be seeing the Goddess wherever he is?!” Jeralt’s voice thundered, anger engulfed him.

It had to be something she had done. Why she took such an interest in his child. Why he had to leave.

But he calmed. He could feel his son’s eyes on him and didn’t want him to witness his father breaking apart.

**Sothis pauses. Head tilting back as if in deep thought. “Hmm… Sothis… Yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called…The Beginning. But who once called me that?”**

“Everyone”

**Byleth slightly tilts his head as if wondering why he was there.**

**“Sothis?” he asks in a blank tone.**

“Same.”

**Sothis nodded. “I was not able to recall my name…until just now. And just like that, it came to me. How odd. That look upon your face…” Her face scrunches into an angry frown. Byleth face showed nothing but she seemed to pick up on something from him. “Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That “child” just saved your life! And what does that make you?”**

**Byleth lips purse. “I’m less than a child?” he replies in a slight questioning tone.**

Cough “Cute” Cough

**Sothis visibly brightens up, a smile replaced the scowl that had previously rested on her face. “Correct! You understand!” she chimes in a happy tone. But it’s quickly replaced by another frown.**

“Is this really the Goddess?” The blue hair boy beside Edelgard asked. Byleth was going to assume this was the Hubert that that Annette girl spoke of before.

**Sighing, she gestures angrily at him. “You threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened.**

Edelgard look towards Byleth’s direction. She was conflicted.

**Byleth seemed to know what she wanted as he bowed slight and thanked her.**

**A smug smile found its way to her face. “There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving, after all.”**

**Sothis rests her head in her palm leaning against the arms of her throne. “Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that...” she pounders.**

“I’m guess the Goddess is amnesic”

“We didn’t notice that.”

**Byleth looks unsure. “What will happen when time resumes?” he inquired.**

**Sothis seems to think about his question before answering. “When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end. How rude of you to drag me into this! Now what to do…” She says tapping her fingers on the throne.**

Jeralt looked mad that Sothis could speak to his son like this.

Rhea looked partly happy and partly sad.

**Byleth seems to pounder on this question. “Turn back the hands of time” he replied to her rhetorical question, as he knew she did not actually expect an answer from him.**

“Like that’s going to work”

**Sothis perks up. “Of course! I must turn back the hands of time!”**

**A very complex magic circle appears before Sothis. Her eyes studying it.**

**“Yes... I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome. I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect yourself this time.” The circle begins to glow.**

“She can reverse time?”

“Of course! Nothing is impossible for the Goddess”

**“Now, go… Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek…”**

“Her words… they seem to be foreshadowing something” Claude mutters.

“I agree. You who bears the flame within? Could she be referring to a crest?” A elder man with white hair rubbing his fingers against his chip in deep thought.

**Byleth disappears into a vortex of colours and returns to the moment before Kostas jumps to his feet. The scene repeats.**

**Byleth not wasting a second immediately runs in-front of Edelgard pushing her behind him.**

**She looks at him in confusion. “Huh?”**

“Edie! You look so cute when your confused!”

“Please be quiet Dorothea”

**Kostas is once again running towards the two, his axe raised and ready to swing.**

**“You'll die!”**

**This time Byleth is ready and blocks the blow with his sword pushing his blade against the axe he sends Kostas flying.**

“Wow. Pigs do fly.”

**“Hey–over here!” Claude calls from the left.**

**The screen pans out to see Claude and Dimitri running towards the two. Claude and Dimitri join Byleth and Edelgard. The two checking if the other two are alright.**

**Jeralt rides up to them looking concerned. “Hey... Did you just...” He is interrupted by a yell.**

“Did Future Jeralt notice the time travel?”

“Of course, he did! Captain Jeralt has amazing intuition!”

“What does intuition have to do with that?”

Leonie didn’t see a reason to respond to such a stupid statement.

**The sounds of loud footsteps approach the group. Byleth readies his sword in-case it was another wave of enemies.**

**Men in armour run up to the group.**

**A man with curly brown hair at the front. It’s Alois.**

**“The Knights of Seiros are here!” Shouts Alois. “We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students.” He pauses when he realizes that the bandits had already started to run away.**

“Bit slow on the uptake, aren’t ya knight?” One of the mercenaries; James laughed.

**“Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them!” He orders the knights behind him. He turns to look at the group. “The students seem to be unharmed. And...who's this?” he asks in a questioning tone. He has not notice Jeralt yet.**

“How did you not notice Jeralt?” The green haired man asked the jubilant knight.

**Jeralt's previous concerned is forgotten and a sigh of annoyance is heard from hm. “Ugh... Why him?”.**

“Your unhappiness to see me hurts, Captain.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t hate you… I just hate what you represent”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing their reactions is hard. Writing from Byleth's Pov is also hard. Like it's not first person but still the story is supposed to be mainly in Byleth Point of view so not writing people's names is hard. Like sometimes it's obvious who I'm describing like Hilda or Dorothea but others are like... guy with glasses.


End file.
